Crazy little thing called love
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Aunque tuviera mala cara y sus ojos estuvieran desorbitados, era el rostro de su Yamato enamorado. Prácticamente lo gritó frente a los cinco tormentos; para Takeru era el mejor final. Para Taichi la mejor broma. Para Koushiro una demostración científica. Para Joe el primer paso a la madurez. Para Sora un conmovedor recuerdo. Para Yamato un paso decisivo y para ella el mejor regalo.


**Notas de autor:** Dedicado a **Lu** porque no le hice nada en su cumple que fue hace meses, y deshonor a mí. También a **Isa** porque me odia por dejar Digimon a un lado. Este fanfic va a tener un montón de canciones de Queen. Haré las versiones necesarias para cada OTP de cada fandom amado. Claro con cosas diferentes. Obvis a Yamato le tocó la música. xDD **Y PORQUE LA VIDA ES UN MUSICAL.  
** _Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Lu:** _"Los Amigos son como las estrellas, no siempre las ves, pero sabes que siempre están ahí."_

* * *

 **Crazy little thing called love**

 _«Versión Mimato»_

* * *

De esas veces que se ponía existencial al momento de fumarse un cigarro, como si el cerebro necesitara algo más, como para ponerse a pensar, clasificar, conceptualizar todas las canciones de amor que conocía, además del tabaco… Y ahí dónde la luna y las estrellas comenzaban a tener su momento de gloria, estaba él. El cantante frustrado. El loco compositor. El intento de músico. Y el _enamorado_ que buscaba la canción correcta para definir la _sensación_ instalada en su pecho.

Porque si analizaba un poco, _Freddy Mercury_ la cantaba diciendo que el amor era una pequeña cosa. Ah, era una palabra corta pero se sentía más potente que una bomba atómica. _Elvis Presley_ decía que el amor era ardiente. Y sí, podía ser que su rostro y todo su cuerpo ardía más cuando estaba con ella presente. Por no contar las veces que le sonreía y sentía que lo encendían con gasolina. Y la mejor, era la de _Michael Jackson_ , porque lo volvía loco como él lo cantaba. Ella tenía una manera diferente de hacerlo vibrar.

Sonrió como bobo por su situación: era el único ridículo que tenía una banda sonora en su vida, misma que parecía un musical puesto en las pantallas grandes del cine. En medio de una fiesta de cumpleaños, buscaba la inspiración que tuvieron los grandes compositores de la historia para poder definir la palabra _«Amor»._ ¿Qué era? Porque en música sonaba bonito, pero ¿en su vida real? ¿Qué era? Tenía una novia con la que había estado saliendo tres meses, la quería y lo quería... pero todo era distinto en esos momentos.

Miró a la ciudad y por su mente resonó la canción de The Doors _«Love Street»,_ y ante el musical de su vida, pudo recorrer por la _calle del amor_ en Tokio… donde _ella_ pasaba mucho tiempo y tenía una casa con un _jardín._ En un acto inconsciente; recordó algunos nombres de flores, joder. Las flores. Ella amaba las flores. Y por la decoración de su departamento, ante el poco espacio de la ciudad, bien se notaba la afición que tenía. Había cuadros florares y un florero adornando la mesa. Y bien se podía respirar el aroma floral por todo el lugar.

Bien… Eso era la raíz de todo. No solo las flores se lo decía, además de las canciones de la fiesta… Y si ella no hablara de cada significado, y si su mente no se lo grabara como las líricas de las canciones de sus grupos favoritos. Si tan solo pudiera fingir no escuchar cuando hablaba de ese tema… Ya era demasiado tarde para Yamato Ishida. Ahora sabía más de la cuenta.

―Mis flores favoritas son las peonias, Yama ―dijo mostrando algunas imágenes de esas flores que tenía en su celular, las vio atento ―y lo maravilloso es que cada flor tiene su significado. Incluso, cada color te dice algo.

Él arqueó una ceja mientras volvía la vista a ella. ―¿Ah, sí?

Contenta asintió. Le encantaba hablar de esos temas y le entusiasmaba poder compartirlo con él. El rubio sabía que una vez dada plática, él sería incapaz de cortarla. Y aunque no lo admitiera nunca, le interesaba saber sobre lo que ella tenía que decirle. Yamato no tenía el corazón para córtale la ilusión, para él interrumpir a Mimi o mostrarle desinterés por su plática, era como cortar el listón del un globo que un niño sostenía, o robarle un dulce, arrancarle los pétalos en una flor, si era más realista.

―He aprendido mucho con Sora y su mamá, también he leído por mi cuenta ―su sonrisa se ensanchó―. La peonía blanca es para alguien que le agradece a otra persona tenerla, o la peonía color malva, significa una amistad fuerte ―sus ojos destellaban un brillo apasionado por su charla y él se giró a verla ―la peonía roja es un deseo ardiente y la rosa dice _"te quiero pero soy demasiado tímido para decírtelo"_

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios. Mimi le resultaba fascinante. Frágil, bonita y delicada como una flor. ―Mimi, ¿Para ti qué es el amor?

No había vuelta tras, lo dijo en voz alta, tan de repente que hasta él se sorprendió. La chica alzó su vista y lo vio fijamente… después arqueó una ceja y él se sonrojó mientras pensaba en excusas para justificarse.

La castaña tamborileó su dedo índice en su labio inferior, meditando su respuesta. No había escape y se tuvo que resignar a tocar ese tema delicado con ella. ―Un sentimiento intenso… ―respondió ―" _El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos."_

Maldijo porque le había contestado de una manera hermosa y profunda. Hasta se había dado el lujo de citar a un reconocido autor. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensó, que no le gustaba la anticipación y el quedarse sin movimientos. Abrió la boca para decir alguna palabra, pero solo salió aire de ésta.

No tenía respuesta ni para estar de acuerdo o en contra. Tampoco tenía argumento para discrepar con ella. Dudaba estar de su lado... Y en su momento se sintió más confundido.

―¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa? ―la voz de Taichi sonó a sus espaldas, logrado espabilarlo y alejarlo de sus recuerdos.

―No te importa ―respondió sin girarse.

El moreno caminó para pararse a su lado. ―Me importa porque Mimi es mi amiga y saliste despavorido, no quiero que su muy estúpido novio arruine su cumpleaños. Además, me mandaron y tengo que hacer caso.

Resopló. Había empezado tan lleno de valor y terminó como un ridículo enamorado que no le objetaba nada a su novia.

―Mira, no es para tanto. No todos tienen la gracia para bailar. Además cantas horrible y eso no te impide subirte a un escenario.

Sabía que si el moreno estaba ahí, era porque Sora lo había enviado mientras ella estaba con Mimi. Le era inevitable no preocuparse por sus amigos. Además claro, cómo no iban a notar su ausencia si en el festejo solo estaban su grupito amigos, que eran tan pocos que se darían cuenta de su abrupta ausencia. Y tampoco había sido tan discreto... terminó la canción y él tomó camino hacia el balcón.

―Me dan ganas de quedarme aquí para que pierdas tu tiempo―rió. Quería darle otro enfoque a la situación.

Taichi negó. ―Eso no te va a servir, porque te haré entrar por las buenas o las malas ―calló por unos segundos―, esto es importante para Mimi y para Sora, así que solo quiero llevar tu trasero adentro. ¿Entiendes?

Le dio la razón, pero siguió sin moverse. Le dio la espalda a su amigo y soltó aire, genial, ahora había alguien presionando.

―¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó después de quedarse en silencio.

―Nada. Solo quería aire fresco y fumar.

Entrecerró los ojos. ―¡Claro! Por eso Mimi…

―¿¡Qué dijo Mimi!? ―se alteró y dio una media vuelta para ver directamente a su amigo.

Taichi metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y esbozó una sonrisa. ―Nada. No necesita decirme nada… Pasó algo y es obvio.

Revolvió sus cabellos y suspiró al verse descubierto. Ahora pensaban que él era como un niño que salía despavorido de una casa de espantos. Y peor era darse cuenta que en realidad solo era un mocoso asustado de sus propios sentimientos. Tomo una profunda respiración y negó. No era miedo. Solo quería un momento de paz para establecerse en medio de un mundo cambiante donde las personas iban y venían, donde los sentimientos brotaban como flores en primavera.

Si momentos antes se la estaba pasando bien, escuchando buena música, tan buena que lo hacía reflexionar. Él era músico, mejor que nadie podía percibir tanto el sonido como la letra de la canción. El logro era de Mimi, quien más, era la cumpleañera y la música era de su elección. Su novia se había sentado a su lado, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y le pidió que bailara con ella una canción nueva que acababa de descubrir, que solo quería compartirla con él. Y aunque Yamato era más rock n roll y casi no bailaba, aceptó la propuesta de la castaña. Porque ella sonreía, porque era su cumpleaños y porque no quería decepcionarla. Sabía que con ese pequeño gesto, ella sería feliz. Una canción no le haría daño a nadie y si servía para hacerla sonreír, sería un voluntario.

 _«Solo una canción»._ Era la principal idea, según él. Pero se la estaba pasando bien. La mano que se deslizaba por su cintura, el sentir de las manos femeninas entrelazadas detrás de su cuello, era un cosquilleo que avanzaba desde su palma hasta su pecho. Cosa rara, porque en esa ocasión notó que había algo _especial._

Podía ser su peinado. Podía ser porque era su cumpleaños. La vergüenza porque solo ellos bailaban y sus amigos lo miraban. Su perfume. No, el aroma de su esencia. Su cercanía. La canción. El sudor que se asomaba en su frente. Su voz. El subir y bajar intranquilo de su pecho. La música. La letra. Ella acomodándose en su pecho. La melodía que se hacía más lenta. Su corazón latiendo más rápido, y el suyo sincronizándose con ella.

Había algo diferente y podía ser Mimi. Podía ser el ambiente. Podía ser su aroma a lavanda. Podía ser él. Podían ser ambos. Podía ser todo.

 _«Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try, it'll be alright the room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right._ _'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight's shining. It's all about us.»_

La melodía había finalizado, al dar sus últimos pasos de baile se preguntó si su ritmo cardíaco estaba así de acelerado por causas biológicas y si la sudoración, la presión arterial y los movimientos intestinales eran a también a causa de la fatiga baile y no formaban parte de _otra cosa_ : como mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Todo tenía una justificación que se encontraba fácilmente en los libros de biología.

Mimi se alejó de él para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle agradecida por el "sacrificio" de bailar una cursi canción romántica con él. Se vio hipnotizado por el peculiar brillo de sus ojos. ―Te amo ―ladeó su cabeza a ritmo que su sonrisa se ampliaba, acarició su rostro con sus dedos pulgares. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su corazón se aceleró, como respuesta a la pregunta de que sí era posible latir más rápido.

Ella lo amaba mientras él tambaleaba en una nebulosa sobre lo que sentía. Las reacciones de su cuerpo al tenerla cerca, lo delataban; su corazón era traicionero y delator con sus sonoros latidos ―peor que la agitación después de correr en un maratón―. Sus empapadas y resbalosas manos, temblaban. Su voz era rasposa e incapaz de decir algo para terminar en la ausencia del habla. Pero por una razón, indescifrable, se mantenía anclado a sus ojos. Y peor era admitir que en realidad se sentía eufórico. Estaba contento de estar con ella. Agradecido. Feliz. Alegre. Y él no era una persona así, era distante, no un ser lleno de euforia.

―Entonces saliste corriendo porque Mimi te dijo que te ama ―guardó silencio. Yamato se removía incómodo ante el análisis de Taichi ―pero si eso te lo dice siempre… ya deberías estar acostumbrado. No seas maricón.

Apretó la mandíbula. ―Hay algo diferente ―se odió por decirlo y odió a su mejor amigo por no comprenderlo sin la necesidad de soltar tantas palabras.

―¿Algo diferente? ―rebuscó en su mente alguna pista que cambiara todo―, bien… al menos que tú… ―dubitativo soltó frases al azar ―a menos que tú… ―sus ojos se abrieron con amplitud ―que tú sientas lo mismo por Mimi.

Y lo odió más por entenderlo mejor que él. Es más, envidió que alguien tan idiota y con el cerebro chamuscado por jugar tanto fútbol bajo el sol, lo supiera tan fácilmente. Su orgullo dolía y solo le daba crédito porque Taichi no estaba siendo arrinconado por ninguna emoción que ocasionaba estragos en su cuerpo. Y ni en su mente. Que con solo mirar el cielo, ya se ponía filosófico.

Suspiró y desordenó sus rubios cabellos. Por supuesto que era mucho más complicado de lo que la capacidad mental de Taichi podía entender, que a él le costaba admitir que la única persona que necesitaba peras y manzanas para que le explicaran sobre el amor, era él.

―¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos aquí? ―Sora los había encontrado alejados de todos en la fiesta. Y el moreno sabía que aunque fuera una mujer paciente y maternal, ese tono de voz distaba de ser la madre comprensiva, sino que estaban frente a la Sora harta de los berrinches de _"sus pequeños"_

―¡Yamato tiene problemas! ―enderezó su postura como si se tratara de una formación militar. Sudó en frío.

 _«Oh, pero qué maricón»._ El aludido fulminó al idiota de Taichi con la mirada, había sido un gesto cobarde de su parte, su amigo era un delator con tal de salvar su pellejo. El estricto semblante de la pelirroja cambió por uno más consternado y ni así podía respirar tranquilo porque si había algo peor que Sora enojada, era Sora en papel de celestina.

―¿Ocurre algo?

Ante el silencio, Taichi soltó una maliciosa risa. Claro que se aprovecharía del momento de debilidad de Yamato. ¡JÁ! En su mente sonó la canción de Queen: _«Don't stop me now, 'cause I'm having a good time»._ ―Problemas del corazón.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿No estás muy joven para eso?

Oh no, ahora la pareja del año unía fuerzas para burlarse de él. Claro que por supuesto que Sora sabía, incluso desde antes de llegar con ellos, lo que estaba pasando. ¡Si esa mujer era una bruja! Solo que se hacía la inocente para que le contaran todo desde el principio, así ella presumir de su gran intuición.

Yamato carraspeó intentando amortiguar las risas burlonas de la pareja, quien hasta había chocado las manos ante la mofa de la pelirroja. Taichi inflaba el pecho con orgullo y felicitaba el ingenio de su novia.

―Ahora a Yamato le gusta el _rosado._ Ya no es tan _dark_ ―habló fingiendo seriedad.

―¡IDOTA! ―no encontraba donde esconder el rostro. Deseó ser un avestruz que escondía la cara en un hoyo, o un pingüino que escondía su pico en la nieve. Pero no, era Yamato Ishida, el idiota con el rostro rojo, pidiendo que explotara para morir desangrado.

―Ni si quiera lo siento ―y pudo jurar haber escuchado ese diálogo en otro lugar ―pero es que nunca se te ve así. Es decir, siempre eres un idiota… pero hoy eres un idiota enamorado. Estás tan idiotamente enamorado, que no te das cuenta que estás enamorado. Eso es idiota.

Bufó fastidiado y buscó auxilio en la pelirroja. ¡Por favor que hubiera alguien cuerdo porque él mataría a Taichi! Pero ella estaba embobada, viendo como Taichi se reía de él. Yamato supo que en otra vida, hizo algo verdaderamente malo como para merecer ese castigo.

―Ya. Ya… suficiente, el nene necesita ayuda ―el moreno se enderezó y aclaró la garganta―. El primer paso es aceptarlo… así podremos ayudarte, ¿Verdad cariño? ―Sora le hizo segunda, se paró a un lado del moreno y pasó una mano por su cintura.

Puso los ojos en blanco. ―Ustedes solo quieren burlarse de mí… más ―se sentía patético.

―De quererlo, lo siguiéramos haciendo ―alzó los hombros y el rubio lo vio con sospecha ―vamos, no estamos hablando con un niño o un adicto. Estamos hablando con un supuesto hombre.

―Solo debes admitirlo.

―¿¡Admitir qué!? ―gritó desesperado. No podía retroceder en el tiempo y evitar esa conversación, pero sí podía darse un tiro… si tuviera una pistola.

Era gracioso ver como el rostro del rubio se ponía de mil tonos diferentes de rojo. Pero se tenía que aguantar, si quería ayudar al muy idiota de su amigo.

―Que te gusta Queen ―dijo con sarcasmo y poco después añadió ―ansío escuchar las _palabras del amor ―_ se inclinó hacia delante poniendo una mano en su oreja, incitando a que hablara ―déjame oír las palabras del amor… _despacito._

Gruñó y si estuviera cuerdo ―al menos en uno de sus cinco sentidos― y no tan humillado por la pareja del año, los hubiera mandado al infierno. Y al final, él sería el que reiría mejor. Mucho mejor… porque el _char char_ de las llamas de su ira, terminaría por ahogar la de ellos con el humo del fuego que los consumía lentamente.

―A ver Yamato… ¿Qué hizo tan diferente esta ocasión?

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos. La mirada de Taichi podía ser muy demandante cuando se lo proponía, por primera vez se dio cuenta porque su mejor amigo era el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Si tan idiota no era, solo que tenía diferentes intereses. Claro, solo era inteligente cuando trataba de burlarse de él. Despeinó su cabello y retiró la mirada, total, hacía mucho que había perdido. Y le costaba admitirlo.

―¿Ella lo dijo de diferente forma? ―preguntó al pasar los minutos en silencio, Yamato negó casi de inmediato.

Tomó varias bocanadas de aire… ―Ella estaba igual ―mejor era imposible ―el problema soy yo ―el moreno apretó la mandíbula y lo vio sin parpadear, insistía en saber más con la mirada, que si hablaba y lo interrumpía… Yamato no diría nada al final, saldría despavorido y se escondería en su cueva ―yo… yo… yo soy el que se siente diferente.

Volvió la vista a su amigo y reflejó en sus azules ojos un tenue destello que demostraba lo que había diferente en él, al recordar aquel momento en que la castaña le había dicho que lo amaba. De nuevo sintió algo que vibraba en la boca del estómago e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a ese lugar, queriendo frenarse. ¿En serio ellos le ayudarían a ponerle nombre? En esos momentos se permitió ser ingenuo y creer en ellos, porque callados parecían estudiarlo.

―¿Qué sentías antes? ¿Qué lo hizo diferente?

Suspiró y se hizo la misma cuestión. Tenía tiempo saliendo con Mimi y ella siempre le decía que lo amaba y ella siempre tenía la misma respuesta de él; una sonrisa y un desvío de tema para no _responderle literalmente._ Claro que valoraba el sencillo coraje de quererlo y estuviera con él. Él demostraba su afecto de otras maneras, que las palabras no se le daban bien.

Tampoco había sentido el deseo de decirlo verbalmente. Y eso era lo que lo mantenía bien… mentalmente estable, sin ganas de filosofar o de devorarse libros de romance o poesía. Y eso, englobado, lo hacía diferente… porque en esa ocasión había querido responderle _lo mismo._ Decirle que él también la amaba.

Soltó aire por la boca en varias ocasiones. ―Quizás…. Puede que quizás… yo… Puede que tal vez, quizás, a lo mejor, no sé ―eludió cuanto pudo el tema… pero sus amigos lo vieron con mayor seriedad que antes ―puede que yo… haya querido responderle.

―¿Responder a qué?

Tragó saliva. ―A ella.

Una vena saltó en su frente. ―¡Claro que a ella imbécil! ¡No creo que a las voces de tu cabeza! ¿Pero responderle y decirle que la amas?

No necesitó respuesta, escucharlo en boca de terceros lo hizo sonrojarse de modo infantil. Taichi se cruzó se brazos y asintió. Por Dios que la música de Queen no dejaba de sonar en su mente. ―Creo que puedo ayudarte, ya sabes… para eso somos amigos.

―¿Ayudarme cómo? ―le parecía increíble que no se burlaran de él.

―Solo afirma o niega… ―Yamato asintió y acto seguido, siguió hablando ―¿Te sientes vivo? ―asintió nuevamente ―¿y el mundo se pone del revés? ―obtuvo otra afirmación, una mucho más frenética y sonrió como el gato de Cheshire ―así que, no me pares ahora porque estoy pasándolo bien.

―¿Eh?

―¡Soy una estrella fugaz brincando a través del cielo! ―cantó dando un paso hacia delante ―como un tigre desafiando las leyes de la gravedad ―se separó de Sora para dar un paso hacia delante y agitar sus extendidos brazos, mientras movía sus pies con ritmo.

Contó hasta mil para llenarse de paciencia. Respiraba pesadamente y apretaba los dientes. ¿Qué si mataba a uno de los integrantes de la pareja de año? ¿Qué? ¡Era en defensa propia! Además, nadie lo extrañaría.

―Ya, cariño ―la pelirroja palmeó el hombro de su novio para interrumpir su burlón baile. El moreno se giró a ella para verla con el entrecejo fruncido ―yo me encargo ―sonrió amablemente y a Taichi le quedó por suspirar y asentir.

¡Gracias Dios! ¡Al fin algo de piedad para él!

Dios existía. Los milagros existían.

Sora era la más seria y madura de los dos y podía ver la luz al final del túnel.

―Yamato, dime… ―aclaró su voz y atrajo la mirada del ojiazul ―¿Cómo lo sabrá?

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo. ―¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Sora intercaló la mirada de Yamato a Taichi y de su novio a su amigo, asegurándose sí debía proseguir. Finalmente asintió. ―Lo mucho que tú la amas.

Parpadeó con la sensación de que ya había escuchado eso, ¿pero dónde? ―No lo sé… ―se suponía que por eso le estaban "ayudando".

El moreno dio un salto hacia ellos y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. ―¿Cómo sabrá que la amas? ¿Cómo verá tu amor? ―según el moreno, estaba alargando las silabas para cantar una melodiosa canción.

Achicó los ojos y guardó silencio, meditando. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ese ritmo... esa letra... esa forma de moverse. ¿Dónde la había visto?

Sora alzó sus manos y movió los hombros. ―¿Cómo le muestras cariño?

―¿Cómo sabrá que en verdad la amas? ―Taichi imitó el rítmico paso de baile de su novia.

Cuando ambos se voltearon a ver, bailando y cantando, soltaron una sonora carcajada. Sonrientes, felices de burlarse de él. Puso los ojos en blanco… ¡Claro! Todo venía a él… la melodía, la coreografía improvisada, los movimientos de princesas… ¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Ahora su vida formaba parte del musical de Encantada! ¡La pareja del año tarareaba para él! Eran ridículos. Sintió que el vacío lo engullía gracias al tormentoso canto. Ni siquiera se cuestionaba por qué Taichi conocía la canción, que él la recordaba porque su novia a veces insistía en ver la película, pero de eso a saberse la letra…

Yamato se preguntaba cuándo acabaría eso. Pedía poder pausarlos y congelar su imagen para siempre. Pedía regresar el cassette. Y comenzaba a culparse por imbécil, ¿cómo pudo confiar en ellos? Eran sus amigos sí, pero como buenos amigos, primero pisotearían toda su dignidad y se burlarían hasta no soportar más.

―Parece que la fiesta de cumpleaños se mudó al balcón ―Takeru asomaba su cabeza por las puertas corredizas de cristal.

Lo primero que vio es el rostro furiosamente rojo de su hermano mayor. Y como lo conocía suficiente, aunque con esa expresión de espanto, adivinaba que estaba incómodo y lo único que pedía era que la tierra se lo tragara. Yamato reculaba mientras Taichi y Sora bailaban y cantaban felices, acercándose al rubio. Era una escena divertida.

―¿Cuál es la diversión? ―preguntó curioso y dispuesto a unirse.

Yamato lo vio. No otro más, por favor. Y Takeru se contagió de inmediato con el espíritu alegre del resto. Taichi dio un giro con gracia y alzó sus manos, parecía que acababa de ganar un campeonato y ahora festejaba como vencedor.

―¡Yamato se hizo hombre y aceptó sus sentimientos! ―gritó.

―¿Qué? ¿Por fin? ―Taichi asintió con vehemencia ―y por eso cantan… ―analizó rápido y luego sonrió. Yamato rodó los ojos fastidiado, preguntándose cómo su hermano había entendido, si es que lo había hecho, tan rápido y sin poca información. ¿Acaso era que todos esperaban ese momento?

―¿Pueden parar? ―sonaba patético pero tenía que acabar con eso antes de aventarse por el balcón ―por favor… ―su voz fue un suave susurro que se confundía con un sollozo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―No por favor ―exclamó desesperado cuando el resto de los chicos se asomaba al balcón… giró sobre sí, para ver si así el resto desaparecía por arte de magia.

―Pasa que aquí mi hermano ―Takeru avanzó hacia él ―por fin admitió sus sentimientos.

El pelirrojo llevó una mano hacia su barbilla. ―Oh, eso era fácil de predecir por el pequeño baile de hace rato.

El superior asintió. ―Déjame felicitarte, Yamato.

Por un momento las voces de todos sus amigos dieron vueltas alrededor de él. Sentía que sus cabezas flotaban y daban vueltas, cada uno le decía algo diferente y lo odiaba. Taichi y Sora cantaban desafinadamente, Joe daba consejos al ser el mayor y ponerse como ejemplo de parejas modelos, él y su ficticia novia, Koushiro hablaba de estadística y lo relativamente poco que se había tardado en corresponder, además de dar detalles sobre lo que le delataba, Takeru lo miraba feliz y orgulloso, era su ejemplo.

Cada voz resonaba fuerte y se mezclaba para hacerse una sola que martillaba cada rincón de su cerebro. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas _«no es suficiente que a quien amas des por hecho»,_ y maldita sea ya estaba cantando él también. Y algo que no era de su género musical.

Cada palabra. Cada canción. Cada que decían su nombre y el de Mimi, daban como resultado una sensación que se le atoró en la garganta. Era algo que causaba náuseas.

―¡Cállense como un demonio! ―explotó, mareado ante todo. Ni cuando sus fans atacaban se sentía tan acosado como con la horda de sus amigos.

Para sorpresa, todos obedecieron. Respiró tres veces para buscar serenarse.

―Solo, cállense ―repitió. Asintió cuando nadie rompió el silencio. Satisfecho sonrió―. Simplemente no es su asunto. Es de Mimi y mío. Solamente ―se sentía agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba intranquilo.

―¿Qué es nuestro asunto?

Atrás de Koushiro y el superior se asomaba la pequeña figura de la castaña. Yamato estaba fuera de sí. Sin voltearse a ella y sin reconocer su voz, bufó sonoramente. Harto. Cansando. A punto de mandarlo todo al infierno. ¿No acababa de decirlo? Pronto, todas las canciones de la pareja ―dueto― del año, resonaron en su cabeza. Oh, por Dios que los odiaba.

―¡Si Mimi me ama es su asunto! ―gritó iracundo ―. ¡Y si yo la amo es mi asunto! ¡Mío! ¡Mi asunto! ―recalcó.

Se hizo paso entre sus amigos. ―¿Tú qué?

El rubio fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, cuando la vio. Oh, diablos. Sus azules ojos se anclaron a los castaños de ella. Se miraban más claros, más brillosos… con una conexión más profunda. Y supo que no era el infierno. Al contrario, era un lugar mejor. Se sentía más libre de haberlo dicho y poco importaba que estuviera rodeado de metiches.

Mimi se miraba feliz. Y él se sentía así por verla alegre y por decirlo. Era por los dos.

Despeinó sus cabellos. Para la castaña lucía como un neurótico que tenía días sin fumar o alguien que tenía días sin dormir o que despertaba con una resaca monumental. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba, y fue en su cumpleaños, y pese a parecer que todos lo habían arrinconado para que lo dijera de una maldita vez, no le importaba _demasiado._ Aunque tuviera mala cara y sus ojos estuvieran desorbitados en un principio, era el rostro de su Yamato enamorado. Enamorado de ella. Y prácticamente lo gritó a los cuatro vientos. _Y los cinco tormentos._

Mimi corrió para abrazarlo. Sus delgados brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y se paró de puntillas para hablar cerca de su oído.

―Te amo ―susurró.

En silencio correspondió a su abrazo. Sus palabras viajaron por sus venas, llenándolo de un abrazador calor. Sonrió, su pecho vibró ante su expresión de amor. ―Yo también ―dijo despacito, solo para que ella le escuchara ―yo también te amo.

Lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas y se apretó más a su cuerpo.

―¡Y vivieron felices para siempre! ―Takeru sonrió satisfecho. Ese era un buen final para una historia de amor.

―¡Awww! ¡Qué bonito! ―Taichi aplaudió ―¡Beso, beso!

Para Takeru podía ser el mejor desenlace. Para Taichí la mejor de las bromas. Para Koushiro una demostración científica. Para el superior el primer paso a la madurez. Para Sora un conmovedor recuerdo. Para Yamato un paso decisivo. Pero, pero para Mimi, era el mejor regalo de la vida.

* * *

 **Eso es todo amiguitos. xD Lo siento porque me fui al diablo pero estaba como Taichi: DON'T STOP ME NOW. Como siempre, conmigo siempre habrá bullying a Yamato. xDD**

 **Esto pasa cuando escribes cosas de las que no sabes :x I'm not even sorry.**

 **Ojalá un valiente entienda esto. Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.**

 **Ahora las acotaciones xD**

―La canción de Freddy Mercury es la del título del fic: _"Crazy little thing called love"_

―La de Elvis es _"Burning Love"_

―La de Michael Jackson es _"The way you make me feel_ "

―Las de Queen son: _las palabras del amor, don't stop me now._

―The Doors es _Street love._

―Y la del baile es de He is we – _All about us._

―Cómo sabrá que la amas de Encantada. As always.

―La frase de Mimi, es de Octavio Paz. " _El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos."_

―Y la de valoro el coraje de quererme es de Gabriel García Márquez.


End file.
